how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to use Inkscape in commandline mode/List of verbs
List of verbs, commands, used in Inkscape's command line for more details see: How to use Inkscape in commandline mode ;Verbs *'FileNew:' Create new document from the default template *'FileOpen:' Open an existing document *'FileRevert:' Revert to the last saved version of document (changes will be lost) *'FileSave:' Save document *'FileSaveAs:' Save document under a new name *'FileSaveACopy:' Save a copy of the document under a new name *'FilePrint:' Print document *'FileVacuum:' Remove unused definitions (such as gradients or clipping paths) from the of the document *'FilePrintPreview:' Preview document printout *'FileImport:' Import a bitmap or SVG image into this document *'FileExport:' Export this document or a selection as a bitmap image *'FileImportFromOCAL:' Import a document from Open Clip Art Library *'FileExportToOCAL:' Export this document to Open Clip Art Library *'NextWindow:' Switch to the next document window *'PrevWindow:' Switch to the previous document window *'FileClose:' Close this document window *'FileQuit:' Quit Inkscape *'EditUndo:' Undo last action *'EditRedo:' Do again the last undone action *'EditCut:' Cut selection to clipboard *'EditCopy:' Copy selection to clipboard *'EditPaste:' Paste objects from clipboard to mouse point, or paste text *'EditPasteStyle:' Apply the style of the copied object to selection *'EditPasteSize:' Scale selection to match the size of the copied object *'EditPasteWidth:' Scale selection horizontally to match the width of the copied object *'EditPasteHeight:' Scale selection vertically to match the height of the copied object *'EditPasteSizeSeparately:' Scale each selected object to match the size of the copied object *'EditPasteWidthSeparately:' Scale each selected object horizontally to match the width of the copied object *'EditPasteHeightSeparately:' Scale each selected object vertically to match the height of the copied object *'EditPasteInPlace:' Paste objects from clipboard to the original location *'EditPasteLivePathEffect:' Apply the path effect of the copied object to selection *'EditDelete:' Delete selection *'EditDuplicate:' Duplicate selected objects *'EditClone:' Create a clone (a copy linked to the original) of selected object *'EditUnlinkClone:' Cut the selected clone's link to its original, turning it into a standalone object *'EditCloneSelectOriginal:' Select the object to which the selected clone is linked *'ObjectsToMarker:' Convert selection to a line marker *'ObjectsToGuides:' Convert selected objects to a collection of guidelines aligned with their edges *'ObjectsToPattern:' Convert selection to a rectangle with tiled pattern fill *'ObjectsFromPattern:' Extract objects from a tiled pattern fill *'EditClearAll:' Delete all objects from document *'EditSelectAll:' Select all objects or all nodes *'EditSelectAllInAllLayers:' Select all objects in all visible and unlocked layers *'EditInvert:' Invert selection (unselect what is selected and select everything else) *'EditInvertInAllLayers:' Invert selection in all visible and unlocked layers *'EditSelectNext:' Select next object or node *'EditSelectPrev:' Select previous object or node *'EditDeselect:' Deselect any selected objects or nodes *'EditNextPathEffectParameter:' Show next Path Effect parameter for editing *'SelectionToFront:' Raise selection to top *'SelectionToBack:' Lower selection to bottom *'SelectionRaise:' Raise selection one step *'SelectionLower:' Lower selection one step *'SelectionGroup:' Group selected objects *'SelectionUnGroup:' Ungroup selected groups *'SelectionTextToPath:' Put text on path *'SelectionTextFromPath:' Remove text from path *'SelectionTextRemoveKerns:' Remove all manual kerns and glyph rotations from a text object *'SelectionUnion:' Create union of selected paths *'SelectionIntersect:' Create intersection of selected paths *'SelectionDiff:' Create difference of selected paths (bottom minus top) *'SelectionSymDiff:' Create exclusive OR of selected paths (those parts that belong to only one path) *'SelectionDivide:' Cut the bottom path into pieces *'SelectionCutPath:' Cut the bottom path's stroke into pieces, removing fill *'SelectionOffset:' Outset selected paths *'SelectionOffsetScreen:' Outset selected paths by 1 px *'SelectionOffsetScreen10:' Outset selected paths by 10 px *'SelectionInset:' Inset selected paths *'SelectionInsetScreen:' Inset selected paths by 1 px *'SelectionInsetScreen10:' Inset selected paths by 10 px *'SelectionDynOffset:' Create a dynamic offset object *'SelectionLinkedOffset:' Create a dynamic offset object linked to the original path *'StrokeToPath:' Convert selected object's stroke to paths *'SelectionSimplify:' Simplify selected paths (remove extra nodes) *'SelectionReverse:' Reverse the direction of selected paths (useful for flipping markers) *'SelectionTrace:' Create one or more paths from a bitmap by tracing it *'SelectionCreateBitmap:' Export selection to a bitmap and insert it into document *'SelectionCombine:' Combine several paths into one *'SelectionBreakApart:' Break selected paths into subpaths *'DialogGridArrange:' Arrange selected objects in a table *'LayerNew:' Create a new layer *'LayerRename:' Rename the current layer *'LayerNext:' Switch to the layer above the current *'LayerPrev:' Switch to the layer below the current *'LayerMoveToNext:' Move selection to the layer above the current *'LayerMoveToPrev:' Move selection to the layer below the current *'LayerToTop:' Raise the current layer to the top *'LayerToBottom:' Lower the current layer to the bottom *'LayerRaise:' Raise the current layer *'LayerLower:' Lower the current layer *'LayerDelete:' Delete the current layer *'ObjectRotate90:' Rotate selection 90° clockwise *'ObjectRotate90CCW:' Rotate selection 90° counter-clockwise *'ObjectRemoveTransform:' Remove transformations from object *'ObjectToPath:' Convert selected object to path *'ObjectFlowText:' Put text into a frame (path or shape), creating a flowed text linked to the frame object *'ObjectUnFlowText:' Remove text from frame (creates a single-line text object) *'ObjectFlowtextToText:' Convert flowed text to regular text object (preserves appearance) *'ObjectFlipHorizontally:' Flip selected objects horizontally *'ObjectFlipVertically:' Flip selected objects vertically *'ObjectSetMask:' Apply mask to selection (using the topmost object as mask) *'ObjectUnSetMask:' Remove mask from selection *'ObjectSetClipPath:' Apply clipping path to selection (using the topmost object as clipping path) *'ObjectUnSetClipPath:' Remove clipping path from selection *'ToolSelector:' Select and transform objects *'ToolNode:' Edit paths by nodes *'ToolTweak:' Tweak objects by sculpting or painting *'ToolRect:' Create rectangles and squares *'Tool3DBox:' Create 3D boxes *'ToolArc:' Create circles, ellipses, and arcs *'ToolStar:' Create stars and polygons *'ToolSpiral:' Create spirals *'ToolPencil:' Draw freehand lines *'ToolPen:' Draw Bézier curves and straight lines *'ToolCalligraphic:' Draw calligraphic or brush strokes *'ToolText:' Create and edit text objects *'ToolGradient:' Create and edit gradients *'ToolZoom:' Zoom in or out *'ToolDropper:' Pick colors from image *'ToolConnector:' Create diagram connectors *'ToolPaintBucket:' Fill bounded areas *'SelectPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Selector tool *'NodePrefs:' Open Preferences for the Node tool *'TweakPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Tweak tool *'RectPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Rectangle tool *'3DBoxPrefs:' Open Preferences for the 3D Box tool *'ArcPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Ellipse tool *'StarPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Star tool *'SpiralPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Spiral tool *'PencilPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Pencil tool *'PenPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Pen tool *'CalligraphicPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Calligraphy tool *'TextPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Text tool *'GradientPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Gradient tool *'ZoomPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Zoom tool *'DropperPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Dropper tool *'ConnectorPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Connector tool *'PaintBucketPrefs:' Open Preferences for the Paint Bucket tool *'ZoomIn:' Zoom in *'ZoomOut:' Zoom out *'ToggleRulers:' Show or hide the canvas rulers *'ToggleScrollbars:' Show or hide the canvas scrollbars *'ToggleGrid:' Show or hide the grid *'ToggleGuides:' Show or hide guides (drag from a ruler to create a guide) *'ToggleSnapping:' Toggle snapping on or off *'ZoomNext:' Next zoom (from the history of zooms) *'ZoomPrev:' Previous zoom (from the history of zooms) *'Zoom1:'0: Zoom to 1:1 *'Zoom1:'2: Zoom to 1:2 *'Zoom2:'1: Zoom to 2:1 *'FullScreen:' Stretch this document window to full screen *'ViewNew:' Open a new window with the same document *'ViewNewPreview:' New View Preview *'ViewModeNormal:' Switch to normal display mode *'ViewModeOutline:' Switch to outline (wireframe) display mode *'ViewModeToggle:' Toggle between normal and outline display modes *'ViewCmsToggle:' Toggle color-managed display for this document window *'ViewIconPreview:' Open a window to preview objects at different icon resolutions *'ZoomPage:' Zoom to fit page in window *'ZoomPageWidth:' Zoom to fit page width in window *'ZoomDrawing:' Zoom to fit drawing in window *'ZoomSelection:' Zoom to fit selection in window *'DialogPreferences:' Edit global Inkscape preferences *'DialogDocumentProperties:' Edit properties of this document (to be saved with the document) *'DialogMetadata:' Edit document metadata (to be saved with the document) *'DialogFillStroke:' Edit objects' colors, gradients, stroke width, arrowheads, dash patterns... *'DialogSwatches:' Select colors from a swatches palette *'DialogTransform:' Precisely control objects' transformations *'DialogAlignDistribute:' Align and distribute objects *'DialogUndoHistory:' Undo History *'DialogText:' View and select font family, font size and other text properties *'DialogXMLEditor:' View and edit the XML tree of the document *'DialogFind:' Find objects in document *'DialogDebug:' View debug messages *'DialogScript:' Run scripts *'DialogsToggle:' Show or hide all open dialogs *'DialogClonetiler:' Create multiple clones of selected object, arranging them into a pattern or scattering *'DialogObjectProperties:' Edit the ID, locked and visible status, and other object properties *'DialogInput:' Configure extended input devices, such as a graphics tablet *'org.inkscape.dialogs.extensioneditor:' Query information about extensions *'DialogLayers:' View Layers *'DialogLivePathEffect:' Manage path effects *'DialogFilterEffects:' Manage SVG filter effects *'HelpAboutExtensions:' Information on Inkscape extensions *'HelpAboutMemory:' Memory usage information *'HelpAbout:' Inkscape version, authors, license *'TutorialsBasic:' Getting started with Inkscape *'TutorialsShapes:' Using shape tools to create and edit shapes *'TutorialsAdvanced:' Advanced Inkscape topics *'TutorialsTracing:' Using bitmap tracing *'TutorialsCalligraphy:' Using the Calligraphy pen tool *'TutorialsDesign:' Principles of design in the tutorial form *'TutorialsTips:' Miscellaneous tips and tricks *'EffectLast:' Repeat the last effect with the same settings *'EffectLastPref:' Repeat the last effect with new settings *'FitCanvasToSelection:' Fit the page to the current selection *'FitCanvasToDrawing:' Fit the page to the drawing *'FitCanvasToSelectionOrDrawing:' Fit the page to the current selection or the drawing if there is no selection *'UnlockAll:' Unlock all objects in the current layer *'UnlockAllInAllLayers:' Unlock all objects in all layers *'UnhideAll:' Unhide all objects in the current layer *'UnhideAllInAllLayers:' Unhide all objects in all layers *'org.inkscape.effect.bluredge:' Inset/Outset Halo... *'org.inkscape.effect.bluredge.noprefs:' Inset/Outset Halo (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.effect.grid:' Draw a path which is a grid *'org.inkscape.effect.grid.noprefs:' Grid (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.text.lowercase:' lowercase *'org.inkscape.text.lowercase.noprefs:' lowercase (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.spirograph:' Spirograph... *'org.ekips.filter.spirograph.noprefs:' Spirograph (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.gears:' Gear... *'org.ekips.filter.gears.noprefs:' Gear (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.whirl:' Whirl... *'org.ekips.filter.whirl.noprefs:' Whirl (No preferences) *'math.univ-lille1.barraud.pathdeform:' Pattern along Path... *'math.univ-lille1.barraud.pathdeform.noprefs:' Pattern along Path (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.lesshue:' Less Hue *'org.inkscape.color.lesshue.noprefs:' Less Hue (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.morehue:' More Hue *'org.inkscape.color.morehue.noprefs:' More Hue (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.lesslight:' Less Light *'org.inkscape.color.lesslight.noprefs:' Less Light (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.radiusrand:' Jitter nodes... *'org.ekips.filter.radiusrand.noprefs:' Jitter nodes (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.effect.randompos:' Random Position *'org.inkscape.effect.randompos.noprefs:' Random Position (No preferences) *'com.kaioa.lorem_ipsum:' Lorem ipsum... *'com.kaioa.lorem_ipsum.noprefs:' Lorem ipsum (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.text.uppercase:' UPPERCASE *'org.inkscape.text.uppercase.noprefs:' UPPERCASE (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.removegreen:' Remove Green *'org.inkscape.color.removegreen.noprefs:' Remove Green (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.embedimage:' Embed All Images... *'org.ekips.filter.embedimage.noprefs:' Embed All Images (No preferences) *'org.greygreen.inkscape.effects.edge3d:' Edge 3D... *'org.greygreen.inkscape.effects.edge3d.noprefs:' Edge 3D (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.help.keys:' Keys and Mouse Reference *'org.inkscape.help.keys.noprefs:' Keys and Mouse Reference (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.render.barcode:' Barcode... *'org.inkscape.render.barcode.noprefs:' Barcode (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.flatten:' Flatten Béziers... *'org.ekips.filter.flatten.noprefs:' Flatten Béziers (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.lesssaturation:' Less Saturation *'org.inkscape.color.lesssaturation.noprefs:' Less Saturation (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.morelight:' More Light *'org.inkscape.color.morelight.noprefs:' More Light (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.effect.eqtexsvg:' LaTeX formula... *'org.inkscape.effect.eqtexsvg.noprefs:' LaTeX formula (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.randomize:' Randomize... *'org.inkscape.color.randomize.noprefs:' Randomize (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.fractalize:' Fractalize... *'org.ekips.filter.fractalize.noprefs:' Fractalize (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.help.reportabug:' Report a Bug *'org.inkscape.help.reportabug.noprefs:' Report a Bug (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.motion:' Extrude... *'org.ekips.filter.motion.noprefs:' Extrude (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.removered:' Remove Red *'org.inkscape.color.removered.noprefs:' Remove Red (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.turtle.lindenmayer:' L-system... *'org.ekips.filter.turtle.lindenmayer.noprefs:' L-system (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.grayscale:' Grayscale *'org.inkscape.color.grayscale.noprefs:' Grayscale (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.help.svgspec:' SVG 1.1 Specification *'org.inkscape.help.svgspec.noprefs:' SVG 1.1 Specification (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.text.sentencecase:' Sentence case *'org.inkscape.text.sentencecase.noprefs:' Sentence case (No preferences) *'com.njhurst.filter.measure_length:' Measure Path... *'com.njhurst.filter.measure_length.noprefs:' Measure Path (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.custom:' Custom...... *'org.inkscape.color.custom.noprefs:' Custom... (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.dots:' Number Nodes... *'org.ekips.filter.dots.noprefs:' Number Nodes (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.text.replacetext:' Replace text...... *'org.inkscape.text.replacetext.noprefs:' Replace text... (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.interp:' Interpolate... *'org.ekips.filter.interp.noprefs:' Interpolate (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.help.askaquestion:' Ask Us a Question *'org.inkscape.help.askaquestion.noprefs:' Ask Us a Question (No preferences) *'math.univ-lille1.barraud.spherify:' Rubber Stretch... *'math.univ-lille1.barraud.spherify.noprefs:' Rubber Stretch (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.desaturate:' Desaturate *'org.inkscape.color.desaturate.noprefs:' Desaturate (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.markers.strokepaint:' Color Markers to Match Stroke *'org.ekips.filter.markers.strokepaint.noprefs:' Color Markers to Match Stroke (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.text.flipcase:' fLIP cASE *'org.inkscape.text.flipcase.noprefs:' fLIP cASE (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.moresaturation:' More Saturation *'org.inkscape.color.moresaturation.noprefs:' More Saturation (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.negative:' Negative *'org.inkscape.color.negative.noprefs:' Negative (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.help.faq:' FAQ *'org.inkscape.help.faq.noprefs:' FAQ (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.help.relnotes:' New in This Version *'org.inkscape.help.relnotes.noprefs:' New in This Version (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.effect.funcplot:' Function Plotter... *'org.inkscape.effect.funcplot.noprefs:' Function Plotter (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.text.titlecase:' Title Case *'org.inkscape.text.titlecase.noprefs:' Title Case (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.help.manual:' Inkscape Manual *'org.inkscape.help.manual.noprefs:' Inkscape Manual (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.help.commandline:' Command Line Options *'org.inkscape.help.commandline.noprefs:' Command Line Options (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.addnodes:' Add Nodes... *'org.ekips.filter.addnodes.noprefs:' Add Nodes (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.straightseg:' Straighten Segments... *'org.ekips.filter.straightseg.noprefs:' Straighten Segments (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.perspective:' Perspective *'org.ekips.filter.perspective.noprefs:' Perspective (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.turtle.rtree:' Random Tree... *'org.ekips.filter.turtle.rtree.noprefs:' Random Tree (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.darker:' Darker *'org.inkscape.color.darker.noprefs:' Darker (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.handles:' Draw Handles *'org.ekips.filter.handles.noprefs:' Draw Handles (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.effect.randompnt:' Random Point *'org.inkscape.effect.randompnt.noprefs:' Random Point (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.rgbbarrel:' RGB Barrel *'org.inkscape.color.rgbbarrel.noprefs:' RGB Barrel (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.extractimage:' Extract One Image... *'org.ekips.filter.extractimage.noprefs:' Extract One Image (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.replacecolor:' Replace color...... *'org.inkscape.color.replacecolor.noprefs:' Replace color... (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.removeblue:' Remove Blue *'org.inkscape.color.removeblue.noprefs:' Remove Blue (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.color.brighter:' Brighter *'org.inkscape.color.brighter.noprefs:' Brighter (No preferences) *'se.lewerin.filter.dimension:' Dimensions... *'se.lewerin.filter.dimension.noprefs:' Dimensions (No preferences) *'org.ekips.filter.summersnight:' Envelope *'org.ekips.filter.summersnight.noprefs:' Envelope (No preferences) *'org.inkscape.text.randomcase:' rANdOm CasE *'org.inkscape.text.randomcase.noprefs:' rANdOm CasE (No preferences) *'org.coswellproductions.inkscape.effects.perfectboundcover:' Perfect-Bound Cover... *'org.coswellproductions.inkscape.effects.perfectboundcover.noprefs:' Perfect-Bound Cover (No preferences) Category:Howto